


Rainy Day

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thunderstorm rolls in and Anya and Allen have fun on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

**Rainy Day**

Russia sat cross-legged on the living room floor as he watched his children build a city of wooden blocks, Lincoln Logs, and Legos around him. He was currently assisting in the construction by building a skyscraper as Anya and Allen busied themselves with trying to build a bridge and set up Hot Wheels cars in the streets.

"Papa?"

"Yes little one," replied Ivan as he turned to face Allen, who was still working on setting up the cars.

"When is Daddy coming back?"

Ivan gave a hum at the question then looked at his watch then out the glass sliding doors to the darkening sky. The sun was effectively blocked out by the darkening grey clouds that would be bringing a very heavy thunderstorm.

"I do not know. He said it would not take long, but he is in a meeting," stated Ivan as he brought his attention back to his skyscraper. "Do not worry he will come back da?"

Allen only nodded and set up a house a little further from the city. Anya joined him in the building of homes after finishing up the bridge and pushing curious cats out of the way.

"Is it dinner time yet?"

"Nyet, and you just had lunch."

Russia chuckled as Anya gave an "oh", but everyone stopped when a bright flash came through the room. Not only was it sudden, but it showed them how dark it had gotten in the living room. The light was then followed by a loud booming and rumbling that caused the twins and the cats to jump.

"W-What was that," they asked in unison as they looked owlishly at their papa.

"Just thunder," stated Ivan as he got up carefully and slowly got out of the heart of the city. "There is a thunderstorm due today," he said as he turned on the lights in the living room as more lightning and thunder appeared.

The twins jumped again and stared at the glass sliding doors as the lightning flashed again and the rain started. Their violet and blue eyes stared in wonder as the rain came down heavily and the wind picked up. Russia noticed their reactions and smiled softly.

"Are you afraid malen'kiye?"

The twins looked at their papa then themselves and shook their heads.

"N-No, just… It's really loud but—"

"It's really cool!"

"Yeah! Can we play outside?!"

Once Anya suggested this Allen was quick to give big pleading eyes with his sister and look up at their papa.

"I do not think so. You could get sick or carried away," stated Ivan, but once he said this he realized he shouldn't have.

"Carried away!?"

The twins instantly got to their feet and barreled through their city to go get their rain boots and umbrellas from the coat closet. Ivan was quick on their heels and picked them up by the backs of their shirts and hoisted them in the air. They giggled as they were lifted into the air and carried back to the living room, but where quickly silenced when the lightning cracked louder than before and the lights flickered on and off. The image beyond the glass doors to the backyard showed the trees leaning to one side with the rain and wind roaring.

"Will Daddy be okay," asked Anya as Ivan set them down.

"He should be fine da, but I suppose I could call to ask where he is," he said mostly to himself then looked at his children. "Clean up your blocks while I go call Daddy and if you do a good job I will give you a treat."

The children smiled widely and nodded eagerly before going to clean up their mess. Ivan chuckled at the twins and left to go find his cell phone. Allen and Anya worked quickly on their destroyed city, but they slowed down once they heard the loud thunder and lightning again. They looked to the glass doors and smiled as they looked back to each other and gave a nod. They quickly and quietly went to the coat closet in the front room and grabbed their rain boots and umbrellas. The twins then hurried to the glass doors and found the cats sitting in front of it staring up at them. Allen pushed the cats out of the way while Anya reached up to lock on her tip toes.

"Yes," she whispered happily once the door lock clicked. "Ready?"

Allen nodded and opened up his umbrella and Anya held hers while she opened the door. The instant the door came open wind and rain came through the small opening for them. They laughed excitedly and pushed against the harsh weather to go outside.

**......**

" _I'll be fine, promise dude. Besides it's not like I can die if something did happen."_

"Alfred."

" _Okay, okay, chill. I'm gonna go now so I can drive in this shit. See you later."_

"Very well dorogoy. Drive safely."

Ivan looked at his phone as the call ended then to his lamp as the power cut out for a moment then came back. He sighed and got up to go find the generator Alfred had told him about, but stopped to check on the children. When he got to the living room he stared in horror at what he found. The door was open and the carpet was soaked, but the main problem was the small children outside. Allen was actually being carried away by the wind and Anya was trying to catch them. Both laughing and being tossed around by the weather, but once a sharp gust of wind came Allen's grip was lost on his umbrella and he fell to the ground.

In that moment Ivan ran out to the twins, who were laughing, as lightening flashed.

**......**

"Man it's raining harder and harder. I hope the power hadn't gone out."

Alfred spoke his musings aloud as he pulled up to the house. He found the lights still on, but what crossed his view was not what he expected. Russia in soaked clothes with hair and scarf fluttering behind him as he ran with a child under his arm and a hand reaching out for another small child currently being carried away by their umbrella.

Alfred sat in his car in astonishment for a while, then found himself scrambling out of his car to go join the chase.

* * *

**Translations:**

da - yes

nyet - no

malen'kiye - little ones

dorogoy - darling

***I want to post more of these little stories, but I want the fic to be finished before I add more... Struggle xp* There are going to be rated T and M fics as well that's why this is placed in the M rating!***


End file.
